A Hot'n'Cold Collection
by TheJudgerCat
Summary: Collection of oneshots featuring the main cast of strongest guild in Magnolia. Pairings to be featured M/F, M/M. Ratings from T to MA. First Chapter: "Not Bad." - Because everyone doesn't approve and Natsu doesn't care and Gray shouldn't either. NC-18. Slight PwP. Graphic Mature Content.


**Title: Not Bad**

Because everyone doesn't approve and Natsu doesn't care and Gray shouldn't either. NC-18. Slight PwP. Graphic Mature Content.

**Pairing: Natsu D. x Gray F. **

* * *

"Nn... Hmn..."

He sucked Grays's hard nipple, nipping and rolling it between his teeth, his thumb finding the other, rubbing and pinching it with his forefinger. The body underneath him shivered, hands curling weakly against his shoulder. Still so sensitive all this time... He bit down, meaning to hurt and please.

"—_Hgh!_"

He ran his tongue over the abused bud, and pressed his lips to it to apologize.

"N-natsu—"

Natsu peered up to Gray's face, pausing his ministration, gazing deeply into those glazed jet-black eyes. How could this be bad? He kissed the nub again before travelling down the cold and feverish body, not breaking eye contact. He trailed feather light kisses from Grays's heaving chest, to his taunt stomach, and then pausing on top of his hips.

Gray clamped his mouth into a thin a line.

Natsu continued to his trek down to that tantalizing dip, reaching the base of Gray's straining cock, his essence conquering Natsu's senses. Gray squeezed his eyes shut. Natsu kissed the base trailing the entire shaft, stopping at the crying tip. He licked it clean, running his tongue slowly over the slit.

Natsu brought his hand over Gray's hips, his thumb rubbing the skin over the bone. He spent a long moment watching Gray, a warm hue stained his pale skin, his long, dark lashes brushing over his cheeks, his lips slightly parted to draw breath. How could you be bad?

Isn't it me who's bad?

Natsu pressed his lips over the head and let it pass through, engulfing Gray's entire length with his mouth. Gray writhed and bucked as he bobbed his head up and down in an unhurried pace, scrapping his teeth over the hard flesh. A hand darted to his head, fingers curling and tugging at his hair, muffled moans poured from above.

Natsu glanced at Gray. His neck was strained sideward, the back of his hand over his mouth, covering the sweet sounds he was making. Why would you need to put a front for me? Natsu increased his speed and drove Gray to the edge. Gray's taste washed over his mouth, bitter and sweet and him.

Natsu released Gray's twitching member, swallowing his cum, and straightened up. He bended over the older mage and reached for his hand.

"I want to hear you, Gray," he whispered, kissing Gray's cold hand, the skin an angry red.

Gray looked at him blearily, face flushed and breathing deeply.

Natsu draped Gray's hand over his neck and made his way on top of him, his elbow supporting his weight. Just be you, like before. Please. Natsu captured Gray's lips, his palm massaging his inner thigh up and down.

Natsu's tongue delved into Gray's mouth, going over every familiar groove and dip. He stroked Gray's timid tongue, coaxing it to respond. Gray made small noises in his throat and hooked his other hand over Natsu's neck as well, bringing them closer, deepening their kiss.

Is it my fault?

Natsu drowned Gray in his kiss as he let his hand move up Gray's thigh. He grazed the tight coil of muscle with his fingers, circling his forefinger over it a few times. He forced it inside that burning heat. Gray broke their kiss in a gasp.

Was I too selfish to keep you?

Gray clung to him, his breath fanning over his ear, hot and needy, as he pumped in and out of his hole. Natsu added another finger, stretching Gray further. He scissored his fingers inside him, dragging them up and down before burying them further inside, knowing exactly where to reach. Gray's breath hitched and his hole tightened around the base of his fingers. Natsu's own cock twitched painfully in response.

He pulled his fingers and pushed them into Gray more, careful to only graze the prostrate. The muscles around them relaxed, Gray moaning deeply with every push and pull, back arching outward every so often.

Natsu breathed hard while he prepared Gray properly. Gray moved his hips, meeting Natsu's fingers as they pushed inside him, hitting his prostrated directly. Gray moaned loudly and trembled against him. Natsu pulled his fingers out making Gray whine.

"Kiss me, Gray." Please tell me I'm wrong.

Gray searched for his lips blindly, grazing the end of his jaw up. Natsu met him halfway capturing his lush bottom lip. Natsu snaked his hand under Gray's leg and anchored it to his waist, doing the same to the other, lifting Gray slightly off the bed. He let his arms encircle Gray by the small of his back, and slowly sat back, bringing Gray up with him. The tip of his cock touched Gray's entrance. Natsu pushed Gray down gently. I want you with me. Always. Gray broke their kiss the second time, whimpering, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as Natsu eased himself to the hilt.

Gray slumped boneless against him, panting heavily, his hole a tight fit around his cock. It took Natsu a tremendous amount of will not to pound into the heat that engulfed him.

They breathed in synch, chest touching chest. The muscles around him relaxed slightly, Gray finally adjusting to him.

"M-move."

Natsu slowly pulled and then pushed into Gray. Gray's face screwed tightly in clear discomfort. Natsu pulled as far as his tip, and thrust deeply into Gray, driving directly to his prostrate. Gray's body jolted, his back arching, and his mouth open in a silent cry.

I won't let you go again. Never again.

Natsu repeated the same motion again and again, driving deep into Gray, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves without miss. Gray's face was buried into the crook of his neck, panting and moaning his name. Natsu tightened his embrace, pressing Gray closer to him, feeling the latter's member hard and hot against his stomach.

This is right, Gray. Everyone else is wrong. This is right.

Bare skin touching bare skin, sliding against each other, their bodies slick with sweat, moans melting into one. Natsu felt a sudden tightness forming from his stomach, travelling down to the base of his cock, making him thrust more rapidly into Gray.

Gray's body trembled violently, squeezing Natsu's cock in a death grip as he came loudly, driving Natsu into his own release as he gave one final thrust and spilled his seed into Gray and filled him.

We are right.

:::

Natsu rubbed his thumb over Gray's palm, spooning him from behind, content on just being allowed to touch him like this.

"Hey, Natsu..."

There was a long pause between them. Natsu kissed Gray's bare shoulder to encourage him to continue. Gray gave a weary sigh.

"This... this isn't bad, right?"

"No, Gray," Natsu answered. "This isn't bad."

Gray nodded mutely. Natsu gathered Gray deeper into his arms, and embraced him tightly. Natsu smiled sadly and hoped that someday Gray would finally believe him.

* * *

**A/N: **First time writing pron, and this was the longest and hardest 1k+ words of my life.

**Accepting any kind of request!** AU, Canon, Fluffy, Gory, whatever you want as long as I like the characters featured!

RnR Guys!

-TheJudgerCat


End file.
